


The Floor is Lava

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: “What’s going on back here? I heard something fall.” Minnie looked over at her twin who was standing on top of one of the couches by her boyfriend.“That was Renata. We were in a fierce round of The Floor is Lava.” Sophie replied with a carefree expression.“We’ve been kicking her ass.” Marlon added, a proud smile on his face.“Only because you two have your special alliance,” Renata huffed. “But now that Minnie’s here you two don’t stand a chance!”
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 1





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Minnie reached her hand to the back of her neck. Her neck always got stiff whenever she had worked for too long on something. She figured the best thing to do was to take a break. Getting up from her seat she made her way to the stairs. Slowly descending them, she heard a soft crash that came from the back living room followed by her sister’s voice.

“Oh no, Renata! To have died so young!” Sophie’s voice was overly dramatic before switching in tone. “Looks like me and Marlon won once again!”

“That’s not fair. It’s two against one!” Renata pouted.

Curious what was happening back there, Minnie walked through the house stopping when she got to the scene placed before her. All across the floor were pillows thrown haphazardly along with 

Renata who looked over at the sound of Minnie’s footsteps. 

“Minnie!” Renata’s face immediately brightened up. “Just the person I want in my hour of need!” 

Renata scrambled up to her feet. 

“What’s going on back here? I heard something fall.” Minnie looked over at her twin who was standing on top of one of the couches by her boyfriend. 

“That was Renata. We were in a fierce round of The Floor is Lava.” Sophie replied with a carefree expression. 

“We’ve been kicking her ass.” Marlon added, a proud smile on his face.

“Only because you two have your special alliance,” Renata huffed. “But now that Minnie’s here you two don’t stand a chance!”

It took Minnie a moment to put it together. “You want me to join you and defeat Sophie and Marlon?”

“Exactly.” 

Minnie looked around at the three of them, all excited for a potential fourth player in the game. She did need a break from her work.

“Alright, I’m in.” Minnie’s smile grew when she saw how excited Renata was at her words. 

With that the next round began. Sophie and Marlon stood on one couch while Minnie and Renata on the other. The rules were pretty straightforward: each person would take a turn to move. If they stepped on the floor they were out. If they survived that move then the next person would go. The team that got either both members onto the other team’s couch first or survived while the other team’s members got out won the round. 

Marlon made the first move, making a cautious jump to one of the pillows on the floor. He was able to land safely with ease. Next was Renata who made a very different move from Marlon and jumped to a far away pillow, barely landing on it. She did a little victory cheer when she landed. Sophie looked around at her option before going with one that may not have been the smartest, jumping towards the one that Marlon was on. She landed safely, but it only lasted for a moment. Marlon was quickly losing his balance. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him forward. He let out a small sigh of relief before smiling at her. 

Renata’s slow clap drew their attention towards her. “Well played,” She had a smile on her face that made it hard to tell if she was genuinely impressed or just amused. “Minnie, you’re up!”

Minnie nodded, jumping towards one of the easier pillows to reach. Marlon shifted his weight, gently jumping over to the next pillow and making life easier on both him and Sophie. Renata was next, jumping daringly at the couch that the other pair had started out on. She rolled onto it before pumping her fists in the air. Sophie clapped at her move, impressed by the payoff of Renata’s risky moves. Sophie tried to play it a bit smarter this time and just went for a pillow in front of her. Minnie made a bigger jump this round, getting closer to the couch. 

“I think we should go for it, Sophie.” Marlon declared with a playful smile. Sophie’s eyes lit up at his words. 

“I couldn’t agree more!” 

With the approval confirmed, he made a risky jump onto the couch, barely landing. He gave a thumbs up to Sophie who returned it with a smile. Renata started to feel the pressure of the game. Her move was basically pointless as she already reached the goal. She would just have to wait and hope that Sophie missed her mark. Sophie took a deep breath before letting out a war cry and leaping towards the couch where Marlon had his arms open ready to catch her. She landed on the couch and ended up wrapped in Marlon’s arms. The two of them looked at the other team with proud expressions on their faces. “That’s one win for us!” Sophie exclaimed.

“Just wait and see,” Renata pointed her finger out dramatically. “Minnie and I will win the rest!”

\---

Renata was not able to make true on her words as she and Minnie lost some of the following rounds. The teams were pretty even, each side giving it their all as they jumped from pillow to pillow. It was so close that when they reached the final round the teams were tied. 

“Here it is: the final round.” Marlon stated.

“Winner takes all.” Sophie added, her hands placed behind her head, smiling at her opponents.

“Seems we’ll be the ones taking it.” Minnie replied, looking back at her sister with a competitive smile before high fiving her girlfriend.

“Let the games begin!” Renata declared with a bright smile. 

Marlon started it out like he did in the first round, taking a cautious approach at first. Renata seemed to play the same way she always did: chaotically. She made a highly risky move that ended up paying off this time. Sophie was next, taking a riskier move than her boyfriend and jumping to a further away pillow. Minnie also decided to take a small risk and jump to the second pillow. Marlon looked around, trying to think of his options. With a quick jump he landed on the middle pillow, giving him a good spot on the floor. Renata jumped next, landing hard on the couch.

“Are you okay, Renata?” Minnie asked with concern. Renata shook her head a bit before giving a sign that she was good. 

Sophie looked over at Renata then at Marlon. They had wanted to play this round cautiously so they wouldn’t risk losing by stepping in the lava, but it seemed that Renata had forced their hand. Marlon nodded in approval, his eyes locked with Sophie’s. With her boyfriend’s support, Sophie felt a newfound rush as she jumped towards the couch only to miss it by mere inches. “To think that I would die like this...”

“Oh, hold on a minute. I have the perfect song for this!” Renata pulled out her phone, clicking on a few buttons before My Heart Will Go On Kazoo Version played. Sophie reached her hand out to   
Marlon who stretched out his hand as well.

“Win... for me.” Sophie whispered.

“I promise.” Marlon vowed.

Sophie’s hand fell onto the floor as she pretended to die. A few moments passed before she jumped up to her feet and sat in the out of bounds area to watch the rest of the game. It all came down to one final move. 

“Minnie! Use your long legs to jump over here and I’ll catch you!” Renata called out from the couch. 

Minnie knew that she could play this cautiously and just make a few small jumps, getting to the other side with ease. But the look on her girlfriend’s face made her reconsider that approach. With a huge jump, Minnie launched herself toward the couch. She held out her arms to steady herself when she landed, splaying them on the couch. Her eyes widened when she realized that her face was mere inches away from Renata’s. “Sorry.” Minnie stepped over, a light blush on her face. 

“Why are you sorry? We won!” Renata exclaimed, bouncing happily on the couch beside her. 

“Man, we were so close,” Sophie tilted back her head in frustration before looking back at the others. “Well, who’s down for pizza?”

The rest eagerly agreed to Sophie’s suggestion. Soon their pizzas had arrived and the four sat around enjoying a tasty meal after a fun day surrounded by lava.


End file.
